Masked Country and Three Generals
"Masked Country and Three Generals" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Pataponi ukrywają się w trawie, by podsłuchać Karmeński szwadron zgromadzony w pobliżu granic. Zwróć uwagę na twe możliwości ataku!" Ta misja jest ważną misją fabularną, stosunkowo prostą, polegającą głównie na lepszym poznaniu fabuły poprzez podsłuchanie Karmenów i rozwaleniu ich opuszczanej bazy. Mimo to możemy przegrać i to sromotnie... Spotykamy na niej nowego arcywroga Pataponów: Ormen Karmena, głównego przeciwnika naszego Herosa. Ponadto towarzyszą mu jego generałowie: Nomen, Kimen i Hukmen. Misji tej nie można powtarzać, jednak po pewnym czasie na jej miejscu pojawia się misja Hukmen the Staffbearer. Fabuła Po zniszczeniu Karmeńskiej bazy, umożliwiającej przedostawanie się przez Pustynię Korakan i przejęciu Oazy Ekkora plemię Pataponów wzięło górę w wojnie z Karmenami. Przeszli do ofensywy. Teraz to Karmeni muszą się bronić! W związku z nieoczekwianą zmianą roli w wojnie, dowódcy Karmenów, Nomen, Kimen i Hukmen, przybyli na naradę w Dżungli Menkame. Nawet sam władca plemienia przybył, by posłuchać. Tymczasem Pataponi wyruszają, by ukryć się i powstrzymując bitewny zapał podsłuchać rozmowy między wrogimi oficerami... Taktyka *Misja ta jest bardzo prosta, ale jeśli ją przegramy, porażka będzie nader bolesna. *Musimy ściśle trzymać się fabuły i powstrzymywać przed atakiem. *Najlepiej jest zabrać broń Ogniową. *Warto wybrać klasy dobrze niszczące budynki (Robopony, Dekapony), zwłaszcza Herosa. *Najlepiej jest uodpornić się na Podpalenie i Ogień, ponieważ wielu wrogów ma broń tego typu, a główny przeciwnik czesto atakuje ogniem. *Udane przejście tej misji niezgodnie z fabułą jest możliwe tylko, gdy mamy nienaturalnie silną armię. *Ormen Karmena nie da się trafić atakami, a co za tym idzie, zabić. **Nie stosuje on jednak zbyt śmiercionośnych ataków. *Większość przeciwników na tej misji jest prawie nie do zabicia, mają na to zbyt wiele Punktów Życia. **Gdy jednak poczekamy odpowiednio długo (postąpimy zgodnie z fabułą) odejdą i pozostaną tylko możliwi do pokonania przeciwnicy. Solucja Na samym początku pojawimy się przed polem trawy. Hatapon od razu nas ostrzeże... Hatapon: (Okej... Utrzymać ciszę... Poruszać się bez wydawania dźwięków...) Wówczas musimy około trzech razy wybić PataPata, jednak musimy robić przerwy, by nie złapać rytmu i nie wpaść w Szał. Jeśli wpadniemy w Szał, nastąpi scena: Kimen: Patapony!? Hukmen: Podejrzewałem, ze w końcu się to stanie. Nomen: Wybić ich! Wówczas cała olbrzymia armia w bazie, prowadzona przez atakująych razem generałów ruszy do ataku! Zacznie się wielka bitwa, która prawie na pewno skończy się masakrą Pataponów. Należy cicho podejść do żelaznej ściany (bez wpadania w Szał!). Wówczas kamera przesunie się w środek obozu Karmenów, a my możemy przestać wybijać jakiekolwiek melodie i tylko patrzeć. Ujrzymy trzech Karmeńskich generałów: Nomena, Kimena i Hukmena rozmawiających w bunkrze...thumb|Od lewej do prawej: Kimen, Nomen i Hukmen na naradzie Nomen (wychodząc z bunkra):'' To jest absurdalne. Co my możemy zrobić bez obawiania się tych małych oczatych kulek?'' Kimen (wychodząc z bunkra): Nomen... Nie mów tak. Nie zapominaj co stary Hukmen powiedział: Jesteśmy tylko wysłannikami. Hukmen (wychodząc z bunkra): Hej... Kimen... Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie nazywał mnie starym? Wiemy, że Pataponi są durniami... Ale martwię się o tych Zigotonów! Nomen:'' Co? Myślisz, że mogą się przebić nawet przez Bramę Sokshi!?'' Kimen:'' Zigotoni... Oczywiście... Oni przynieśli tą wielką katapultę...'' Hukmen:'' Mistrzowska dedukcja, Kimen. Żołnierze Gonga powinni przybyć za jakiś czas...'' Nomen: Jakie to irytujące... Niech tylko będzie bezpieczna, jeśli dacie mi szansę to zapewnić, zrobię to. (Nomen odchodzi) Kimen: ... Hukmen: No cóż... Przypuszczam, że powinniśmy do ciebie dołączyć? (Hukmen odchodzi)thumb|Śpiący, tajemniczy Karmen na szczycie bunkra Kimen: Katapulta, ha... '' Po tych słowach trzeci generał odejdzie, zabierając ze sobą olbrzymie oddziały Tatemenów (Karmeńskich Tateponów), Yumimenów i Mahomenów. W bazie pozostanie tylko dwóch Dekamenów i trzech Megamenów. Wówczas kamera skupi się z powrotem na Pataponach. I wtedy należy zaatakować. Możemy spokojnie wpaść w Szał i ruszyć. Po wpadnięciu w Szał ruszą na nas pozostali Karmeni, ale nie są dużym problemem. Po rozwaleniu żelaznej ściany musimy rozwalić bunkier, w którym generałowie siedzieli. Przez cały czas siedział na nim tajemniczy, niezwykły Karmen. Bunkier jest dość wytrzymały. Mamy jednak czas. Poza nachodzącymi nas z rzadka Dekamenami i Megamenami nic nam nie grozi. Sytuacja zmieni się po rozwaleniu bunkra... thumb|Mroczny Karmen w walce Mroczny Karmen (budząc się): ''Ach... Spotkanie się zaczęło? Co- Pataponi? '' ''Cóż, ukarzę was... Zagrajmy w tą małą grę! Od momentu przebudzenia zacznie nas atakować ognistymi kulami (zadają niskie obrażenia, Podpalają) i trującym podmuchem (potężnie Usypia). Obu tych ataków można uniknąć tylko piosenkami DonDon i PonPata. Jego ataki raczej wiele nam nie zrobią, raczej będą "tylko" mocno przeszkadzać. Za bunkrem stoi pięć kamiennych murów. Za nimi stoją dwie kamienne przeszkody, a za nimi wieża, broniona przez pojedynczego Mahomena. Z niej wychodzą nękający nas Dekameni i Megameni. Dalej, wśród pola trawy stoją trzy żelazne ściany. Podpalenie trawy będzie dość ryzykowne. Gdy rozwalimy ostatnią ścianę... Karmen: Dalej, ściągnijcie mnie... '' Po tych słowach odleci. My nieco dalej dojdziemy do namiotu, za którym stoi znacznik. Po minięciu go misja się skończy. Rozmowa Po tej misji czeka nas kolejna pogadanka z Meden i pojedynczym Yariponem... Meden: [[Almighty|''Wielki (imię gracza)]]... Powróciliście bezpiecznie. '' Yaripon: ''Stary Karmen, który latał poprzez niebo... To szef Karmenów, '''Ormen Karmen'!'' Meden:'' Więc wrogi boss się ukazał... '' Yaripon: Karmeni wierzą, że Ormen Karmen żyje od siedmiu setek lat... '' Meden: ''Nie jest więc starszy ode mnie! Yaripon:'' Er... '' Meden: Ach, teraz mi o tym przypomniałeś... Pamiętam chodzącą roślinę atakującą Tamiponów w Dżungli Mecchaku... '' Na tym rozmowa się skończy. Gdy potem nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden: Wielki'' (imię gracza)... Proszę, zaprowadź nas do Krańca Świata! Shookle z Dżungli Mecchaku są roślinami... Czuję, iż powinieneś wyruszyć z jakimś ogniem! Shooklowe Barbecue! Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne